


Bar Me Tender

by doliumpraedonum



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Complete, F/F, Femslash February, Girls Love, Romance, Trilogy, Yuri, sakuino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doliumpraedonum/pseuds/doliumpraedonum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino just wants to meet with her best friend at the bar for a serious vent session, but the universe always seems to have other plans. Rated for sex scene in part 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Ino leaned her elbows on the bar, quietly watching the other patrons as they laughed and touched and enjoyed the company of their partners. She narrowed her eyes, wondering just how many of these couples were shams. Wondering how many of these men had other women. How many of these relationships would end like hers did.

Probably half.

Probably more than half.

Tonight, Ino hated men, thanks to the cheating sonofabitch she had just wasted eight months on. It had only been a week without him, and while her life felt lighter, she was still hurt, angry and definitely wasn’t looking forward to paying next month's rent alone. She sighed and glared at the Karaoke station in the corner by the dance floor, thanking her lucky stars it was unused. Karaoke drew crowds and right now, she hated those too.

She was just envisioning the particularly gruesome murder of a young man who was unlucky enough to look a little too close to her ex when someone got her attention.

“You don’t look happy, honey.”

Ino looked away from her fantasy to face the bartender. She was tall with bright eyes and a nametag tucked into her black v-neck that said ‘Temari’.

“I’ve seen better days.” She answered truthfully.

Temari clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Well girlie, it's ladies night so whatever you want, half price as standard and lemme know if can get a song going through these speakers, just to see a smile.”

Ino did smile at that. “Thank you.” She had forgotten that Thursdays were ladies night. “In that case, I’ll have a long island iced tea for me and another for someone I’m meeting.”

Temari nodded and snagged a couple bottles from the shelf behind her.

“And,” Ino added tentatively, “Do you have anything by Spinnerette?”

The bartender gave her a cheeky grin. “Good choice. I’m Temari, what’s your name sugar?”

“Ino.” Pleased, Ino opened a tab and watched the drinks being prepared. As they were placed before her, the music faded and Temari fiddled with an MP3 player before the harsh vocalist could be heard over the speakers in the bar.

‘C-c-come babe, I never needed you so bad,’

She didn’t notice the man sauntering up to the bar till it was too late.

“Hey beautiful,” he began.

‘You were born on a full moon, but baby, I'm the only one howlin.’

Mood instantly soured, Ino closed her eyes.

“Where have you been all my life?” He continued.

Ino raised her gaze to the ceiling. “Hiding from you.”

To her frustration, the man she had yet to actually make eye contact with laughed.

“You know, I think that dress is terrible, why don’t you take it off? I’ve got something more fitting to a woman like you at my place, if you’re interested.”

As into turned to face him, she caught sight of the bartender, who was watching the situation closely with an fiercely hateful look. The man was old enough to know better, but young enough to easily put a scare to. Furious, Ino leaned into his personal space and told in him a low, serious voice, “If you ever try to give me fashion advice again you will be leaving here in fucking pieces, do you understand me?”

He blinked slowly at her, as if he was wondering if he had misheard.

Temari leaned an elbow on the bar in front of the intruder, “Hey sweets, it's alright. I’ve seen more strikeouts than you could imagine. I’ll keep you safe if you want to hang around long enough for a drink to wash down all that shame and sexism, but I gotta let you know her girlfriend’s gonna come back from the bathroom any minute and she’s a little,” Temari cupped a hand around her mouth for emphasis, “Possessive, if ya know what I mean.”

“Um...No. I’m just...I gotta go.” He mumbled a nervous goodbye and briskly walked towards the door.

"Come back when you learn some respect!" she called, her cackling laughter following him as he stiffly exited the building. She pushed the drinks toward Ino with another cheeky smile. “I love those college types. Can’t think with the right head long enough to save themselves the embarrassment of getting rejected. Hope that joke didn’t bother you, but I think his face was worth it even if it did.”

Ino smiled at her. “Not at all. That was pretty forward, the way you...kicked him out. Is the owner, like, feminist or something?"

Temari pulled out a bottle of vodka a poured a double. "Hmm, I couldn't say. The owner’s my brother though. He had me come back from where I was training in Phoenix to help him run this place with the promise of free drinks and free reign. So.” She shrugged, and sipped.

“Training?” Ino frowned, wondering what anyone would want to train in Arizona for. Certainly not a marathon.

“I was an MMA fighter. S’why my nose is crooked, in case you noticed.” She winked and tilted her chin so that Ino could see the curve.

"Whoa, really? That's intense! You couldn’t even tell your nose was broken if you weren’t looking for it.” Ino paused. “Temari, what’s the worst pickup line you’ve ever heard?”

She smirked and considered, her teal eyes playfully flicking upwards in thought as she took another drink. “Well...male or female?”

Ino frowned. “I guess I hadn’t thought of that. Let's stick with male; I don’t really have anything against women.”

Temari winked. “Yet.”

“Yet,” Ino chuckled.

“From a guy...it must have been...’Do you know CPR? ‘Cause you take my breath away’. It was like it was right out of a shitty 80s dating guide.”

“Ugh! Do not resuscitate.”

Temari slapped the table and laughed so hard it drew attention from nearly everyone in the bar. “You’re fuckin funny; next drink is on me.”

Ino tried to keep the color from her cheeks as she said, “I’m serious! How many times do you think that actually works? Say, out of a hundred.”

“The pick up line?”

Ino facepalmed, “No, CPR!”

Temari gave it some thought, “Probably...eighty? No, lower than that. I wanna say sixty, but from the look you’re giving me I’ll wager...twenty.”

“And what would you wager?” Ino asked, surprising herself at the unintended innuendo.

Temari laughed loudly, “Nothing to you! Your cocky little face is clearly telling me I’m wrong. So tell me,” she leaned forward again, her chest brushing the bar. “What do the stats say?”

“Eight.”

“Wait, eighty percent? So I was right?”

Ino was about the shake her head but was interrupted when a lovely young woman rushed into the dim lighting. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion; the same soft pink color of her damp hair. She fussed at the bottom of her charcoal gray button up dress as she hurried up to the bar.

“Sakura!” Ino stood to embrace her long time friend.

“Hey!” she said as she kissed her cheek. She pulled back to look at Ino's’ face, keeping their hips together and a hand on her forearm. “Sweetie you look great. I love you, you’re gorgeous, and you’re going to have to tell me who does your hair these days. That jackass doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

Ino laughed, her conversation with Temari having distracted her entirely from the unfaithful ass she had called her friend to discuss in the first place. She sat back down but her friend remained standing.

“I must have ran three blocks in that rain; the foot traffic was so bad the cab couldn’t get any closer. Gosh I’m thirsty, is this your water?” But before Ino could stop her, Sakura was already taking a sip, and choked on it. Through her fit of coughing she managed to get out, “Damn Ino, when did you start drinking straight vodka? Party!”

Ino could barely contain her amusement. “Actually, that’s Temari’s.”

As she gestured to the bartender, Sakura’s mouth fell open. “Eh?! I’m so sorry! Ino usually has a water with her drinks, I’m such an ass!”

Looking pleased, Temari turned to Ino, “I can see why you don’t have anything against women.”

Sakura had her head in her hand. “That is just like me, isn’t it? Walk in on a nice conversation with your new friend and make an ass of the situation. I’m sorry. But, I do need to pee before I make this worse by wetting myself. Well,” she gestured at her damp clothes. “More than I’ve been wet already. Be right back!”

After Sakura had excused herself with an embarrassed smile, Ino cocked her head towards Temari, “What did you mean?”

Temari shrugged. “She’s damn sweet to you. And pretty cute when she’s flustered, too.”

“I guess I’ve never noticed,” Ino chuckled. ”We’ve been friends since grade 1.”

Temari made an impressed sound before leaning forward again. “So, was I right the first time?”

Ino raised an eyebrow.

“Eighty percent!”

“Oh god, no. eight percent.”

Temari’s mouth fell open. “No! You’re messing with me.”

Ino shook her head playfully, tossing her ponytail in the process. “Nope. Only eight percent recover fully. At least, in the study I heard about.”

“Wait, that’s recover ‘fully’,” Temari smirked, “What does everyone else have? Bruised boobs? Issues with-”

“Broken ribs, hemorrhaging, lung collapse, all that good stuff.”

Temari blanched and pulled from the bar. “No shit!” 

Ino nodded.

“How do you know all this? Are you a medical student?”

Ino laughed, “No, well, yes, but NPR did a whole thing on it a few months ago. You could probably find it if you wanted to. That one’s the doctor.” Ino jerked a thumb casually in the direction of the bathrooms.

“Who’s a doctor?”

Ino turned to see her friend looking much more dry than when she left. “Apparently you are.” Temari clicked her tongue approval, looking her up and down again.

Sakura scoffed. “I’m not quite there yet. Still just an RN.”

Ino shrugged and sipped her drink again. “Close enough.”

Temari wiped absently at a stain on the bar . “Ino here was just telling me how wrong I was about CPR.”

Sakura laughed good naturedly. “Still Ino? That broadcast was so long ago!”

Ino pouted, “Don’t make fun of me! That really changed my perspective on things!”

“And you’ve been in medical care for how long?”

“Hey! I-”

“You know,” Temari interrupted, “Now that I think about it, how is it that I could have been so wrong about CPR?”

“Bad television.”

Ino and Temari looked at Sakura.

“What do you mean?”

Sakura stole a sip from Ino’s drink (“Hey! You’re drink is right there!”), “Bad TV. Think of all those stupid cop shows and hospital dramas that are constantly using CPR, with a success rate of almost 100%. Its ridiculous. And false. So how did you manage to bring up CPR, Ino?”

Temari was the one who laughed. “I think I did, actually.”

Ino shared the story with her, and Sakura laughed.

Temari leaned forward on the bar again, looking amused. “So tell me ladies, do you have a go-to rejection line? One that works at least most of the time.”

Sakura pondered the question, but Ino smiled. “Absolutely!”

That earned her a curious glance from Sakura. “I didn’t know that!”

Ino nodded, pleased with herself. “Its really simple and you can pretty much use it at any point in the conversation. All you have to do is wait till they finish talking and tell them, ‘That is the creepiest thing I’ve ever heard. Boom, shut down.”

Temari looked dubiously at her. “I don’t know...that really works?”

Ino nodded seriously, “Oh totally! Nobody wants to be told they’re creepy. That word is like penis repellant.”

“No way! You’ll have to show me sometime!”

“It would be my pleasure." With her right hand Ino finished her drink and with her left she tossed her hair back. She smiled warmly, relaxing into the feeling of the buzz. She rested one dainty white cheek in the palm of her hand and playfully pulled at the edge of Sakura's dress. "Whaddya say pretty lady, is it time to get some Patrón?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise, but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "I didn't realize it was going to be that kind of night."

Ino just laughed, "I'll call the girls!" She stepped away to make her phone calls.

"Did I hear that you ladies need some tequila?" Temari asked, sliding a list of the house selection towards Sakura.

Sakura turned to her with a dubious look. "Apparently. Tequila is Ino's dancing juice. Two shots of Patrón?." Ino waved her hand at Sakura from across the bar. "Oh, make it three. No, four. Oh boy..."

Temari winked, "Sure thing sweetie."

Ino swaggered back to the bar, wrapping her arm around Sakura in a half hug. “Hinata and Tenten were with Neji, studying at 12th Avenue, so they’ll be here really soon.”

“Neji too?”

Ino waved a hand, “Oh no, no. This is girls night.”

“Ladies night.” Temari chimed in with a wink. “Here’s two shots, I’ll get the others for you in a minute.”

Sakura waited till Temari left to give Ino a singular look, “So, I’m gonna sound super gay when I say this but I don’t care; Tenten has a great body.

“HA! With as many years as she spent on the track team, she better have a great body! I think she’d be pissed if she didn’t.”

Sakura groaned. “I think I’d be pissed if she didn’t.”

“...Wow.”

Sakura looked sheepishly over at her friend. “Ahem. I’m just kidding. It's just...she’s so muscular! You’ve got to appreciate it. It's like if women played football, we’d check out their muscles too!”

“Women DO play football,“ Temari chimed in. “It's called-”

“Powderpuff?” Ino interjected with enthusiasm.

“No,” Temari said with a bemused expression, “It's called rugby.”

Sakura pulled out her phone and started a search. “Oooh, rugby girls.”

Temari laughed and moved to help some new arrivals at the other end of the bar.

Ino nudged her with an elbow jokingly, “Um, Sakura. Is there something you’re trying to tell me?”

“That its been forever since I had sex?”

“Sakura!”

Sakura glared at her friend. “Oh shut up, women are beautiful. So are men.” She looked back down at her phone. “Especially ones that play sports.”

Ino scoffed at her friend, slapping at the phone. “Put that thing away before Hinata sees you being shallow!”

“I’m not shallow! I’m human.” She waggled a finger in front of the blonde’s face. “We’re genetically programmed to be attracted to things like that.”

Ino shrugged, feeling suddenly irritated once again. “Maybe that's why I’m out a roommate.”

“Oh!” Sakura’s face fell, “Ino don’t say that! That pig bastard lost the best thing he’d ever had when he cheated on you. Don’t you dare blame his idiocy and obvious issues on yourself. Cheating is one hundred percent their fault. Okay? And besides, you and Tenten have a pretty similar shape, she’s just taller.”

Taken aback by the vehement response, Ino was struck silent.

“Um...I’m sorry,” she said after a while. “I guess I’m just still a little grumpy.” She shyly scratched the back of her neck.

Sakura accepted the apology and sipped her drink as an almost awkward quiet fell between them, broken only when Sakura was surprised when a strong, feminine arm fell around her shoulder.

“Hey pretty lady, you come here often?”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the crazy things that happen in social situations are definitely not okay, continued.  
> Animehead has this group, called ‘Fanfiction, they do what I make them do.’ So..you have been warned.   
> \--

All of the crazy things that happen in social situations are definitely not okay, continued.  
Animehead has this group, called ‘Fanfiction, they do what I make them do.’ So..you have been warned.   
\--

Sakura smiled up at Tenten, rising to hug her.

Behind her Hinata waved at the two women. “It's good to see you.”

Ino greeted her two friends by presenting them each with a shot glass. Hinata looked surprised, but accepted the drink. “Ino! I didn’t know it was that kind of night.”

She shrugged, but linked arms with Hinata. “You heard what happened. I need my girls!”

Hinata nodded solemnly, but Tenten shoved her playfully. “Look at you, all ready for the dating game again!”

“I am not,” she snorted, defiant.

Tenten just waggled her eyebrows, “Who’re you all dressed up for then, huh?”

Ino tossed her hair dramatically, “I just wanna give you guys something good to look at.”

Together hey joked and caught up through two or three strong drinks, till a buzzed Tenten’s attention was caught by a man with crimson hair fidgeting with the long forgotten Karaoke station in the back.

She nudged Hinata slyly, “Hey Hina, it’s your favorite!”

Hinata hummed with pleasure and clapped her hands together happily as the slender man tapped the microphone with a finger. 

“I love Karaoke!”

Looking over at the small stage, Temari grinned and began removing her small black apron. “That's my brother, Gaara. Kankuro, our other brother will be out in a minute to set up the Karaoke. So that, my friends,” Temari set her washcloth on the bar, “means you’ll be in the care of my good friend Sai. He’ll be over if you need anything.” Temari gave them one last wink and made to leave before Ino stopped her.

“Wait a sec!”

She turned quickly. “Yeah?”

Ino put an arm around Hinata, “My friend here loves Karaoke; do you guys do a signup sheet?”

Temari nodded, smirking. “Yep, we do up to 30 people a night. It’s over in the corner.”

A brunette in a snug purple shirt stood beside Gaara, taking the microphone, “Alright people, you know the drill. It's Karaoke time, it's ladies night, and it's at your favorite family owned bar. Sign Up sheets are over here next to the table, and remember, we don’t judge song picks here. All are welcome. EXCEPT HOTEL CALIFORNIA! Tonight we’re gonna kick it off with some of the best; the Beastie Boys!” He paused with a grin as almost the entire bar ‘whooped’. “Tonight I’m your Mike D.”

Temari climbed up and leaned in beside her brother, “I’ll be your Ad-Rock.”

“And rest in peace, Gaara will be your MCA.”

With the coordination that is rarely seen outside best friends and family members, the trio of siblings performed Brass Monkey, passing the mic between them. A couple groups of people crowded the dance floor while others lined up to fill in their names and song requests. Once back at the bar with Sai, the girls enjoyed the rest of the mini show.

When the song ended and the cheering subsided, Kankuro took a breath before grinning into the microphone, “Alright! Now that the family business is over it looks like our first victim tonight will be...Hinata!”

Hinata gave a squeal from the bar, rushing to Kankuro who helped her up to the mic.

“What’ll it be tonight?” he asked her.

“How about...Marry You by Bruno Mars?”

Kankuro turned to the station laptop. “Sure thing.”

“She picked a cute song tonight.” Tenten couldn’t help but smile as Hinata began to sing. “She’s actually got a pretty great voice. I don't think I've heard her sing since we were living in the dorms; I kept walking in on her ‘practicing’.”

“I just think its funny how much she loves Karaoke; she was so shy in high school,” Sakura commented.

Her delicate, feminine voice trilled the song through the speakers, filling the room nicely despite being so starkly different than the usual music.

They cheered loudly for their friend as Kankuro traded spaces with her. “Looks like next up we’ve got...oh goddamnit Anko! For the last time you CANNOT sing that!” Kankuro threw down the sheet in his hand and began looking angrily through the crowd. 

Several people throughout the bar chuckled and a woman with dark blue liberty spikes charged up to the stage, her Ginders thudding on the dance floor with her inebriated gait. She had a large, monochromatic ‘Pussy Riot’ patch stapled to her black denim jacket that wrinkled as she pointed a finger up at the host.

“Shut up Kankuro! Blue Balls is a strong, feminine song about-”

“Blue Balls!” Kankuro shouted. “We don’t even HAVE anything by that band! Stop asking!”

The woman crossed her arms and huffed. “Fine! Gimme…”

Her voice fell too quiet for the group of friends to hear. Although apparently Temari heard.

“Crazy Bitch,” she cackled.

Ino was quite startled by the outburst. “Whoa, isn’t that a little harsh?”

Temari’s face contorted in confusion. “What? What are you talking about?”

“Um, it just seemed a little mean..to…”

Suddenly, Temari threw her head back in roaring laughter, “Oh, no! No, the song Crazy Bitch! By Buck..uh, Buck Whatthefuck. She’s not allowed to sing that one either.” She shoved Ino’s arm playfully, “You’re fuckin funny.”

Ino shook her head at Temari with a bewildered grin before turning back to watch ‘Anko’, as Kankuro had called her.

“Ugh! You are so NOT a progressive bar!”

Hinata and Sakura shifted in their barstool uncomfortably, but by now most of the bar was laughing. Some patrons went as far as to heckle. As Ino looked around she saw that somehow without her noticing, the bar had become substantially packed.

Noticing her bewildered glance around the establishment, Temari filled her in. “I take it you’ve never been here before. You got here kinda early so you’re probably surprised but we’re actually a busy joint. That stage slides out and we usually have bands on the weekends. Our Karaoke nights are slammed ever since our Battle of the Bands got too outta control to repeat. Everyone just settles with this.” She killed her drink and leaned in. “You’re safe.”

Ino smiled, and was about to thank her when Anko finally stepped onto the stage. She cleared her throat and stood with her hip cocked while an almost western tune, very unfitting to the lady on platform, began playing. She started tapping her foot in time to the…

“Is that a banjo?” Tenten made a face of amused disbelief.

“Yeah, it’ll make sense in a minute,” promised their bartender.

“Oh, he treats me with respect he says he loves me all the time, he calls me 15 times a day he likes to make sure that I’m fine,”

Anko sang in an unanticipatedly soft tone, wiggling her shoulders and crooning into the microphone.

“He’s not like all them other boys they’re all so dumb and immature,  
There's just one thing that's getting in the way. When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shame, I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you, And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over.”

Tenten laughed out loud and a “Wow,” came from Sakura. Hinata turned pink beside a similarly colored Ino.

“That..that’s…” Sakura stumbled for words.

“Awesome!” shouted Tenten, and jumped up to dance with the group that had formed at the floor.

Sakura jumped up after Tenten with a battle cry. “Party!”

"That was," Ino coughed and took a drink of her wine. "Definitely not what I expected."

Temari just laughed, "Yeah, that's Anko for ya. Kanky and her had a thing a while back and now she has a bit of entitlement around here. Just enjoy the show."

Hinata giggled.

Kankuro finally nudged Anko off the stage, calling up Sakura.

“Hi guys!” Sakura pepped into the microphone as she adjusted the stand to her height. “Me and my friends are out tonight to celebrate my friend sitting at the bar who just dumped a serious asshole and I think she could use some support! So if you want to buy her a drink or wish her well her name is Ino, but don’t hang around too long cause she’s not really friendly tonight,” Sakura winked at the audience, who gave appropriate, drunken laughter, before finishing, “So Ino, this one is for you!”

Ino hung her head in her hands, trying not to laugh as her best, most trusted and closest friend sang a loudly through the establishment.

“Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it,”

“Wow,” came a voice from behind the bar.

“Suddenly I see, This is what I wanna be,”

Hinata and Tenten looked to see Temari, stopped in her process of cleaning glasses.

“What?” Tenten asked, turning back to Sakura. “I mean, she’s easy on the ears, but she’s no Julie Andrews.”

“Suddenly I see, Why the hell she means so much to me!”

Temari laughed. “That's not what I meant.”

When Hinata looked inquisitively at her, all she said was, “She really loves her, doesn’t she?”

Hinata smiled, “Yes, I think so.”

The people swaying on the dance floor hooted as the song came to its end and Sakura hopped down. She ran to Ino and hugged her tightly.

“You mean the world to me!”

Ino laughed and kissed her forehead. “Shut up, Sakura. I love you.”

Sakura giggled, her adrenaline rushing from public nervousness. “I know. Alcohol?” she asked as she took Ino’s glass, drinking.

Ino smiled warmly at her best friend.

A loud burst of music brought their attention back to the stage where Temari was dancing, stomping one foot energetically.

"I got a date with the night, putting out my finger.  
Gonna catch the kids dry, gonna walk on water!  
Buying out the fight, we're sweating in the winter, both thighs squeeze tight," she bent in almost a full backbend as she screeched out the lyrics. "Choke choke choke choke choke choke choke choke choke choke!"

"That girl is wacky," stated Sakura, and Tenten nodded.

“Don’t tell me to fix her, don’t tell me to fiiix her,”

"I dig it!"

Sakura leaned on her friend, "Definitely."

"Can I get you another drink, courtesy of a gentleman down the bar?"

“Flying out my sight, droppin brides at the alter,”

Ino looked to see a sweetly smiling Sai.

"I think I'm good," she said. Then she gestured to Temari, "How long have you worked with that crazy girl?"

His smile grew. "Quite a few months now. She gets really into it, she’s a performer. Her band does a lot of Yeah Yeah Yeahs covers. They're playing here a few weeks from now if you're interested. Keep an eye out."

As Sai left, the song ended and Kankuro’s voice could be heard just over the chatter and clatter of the now packed establishment. “Give a big welcome to Zabuza!”

A monster of a man climbed easily onto the tiny platform, pulling a chair up beside him. A familiar guitar line strummed through the speakers.

“I met her in a club down in old Soho where we drank champagne and it taste just like cherry cola,” he lit a cigarette between his lips. “C-O-L-A cola.”

A wet and dirty towel hit him in the face.

“There's no smoking in here,” projected Gaara from across the room, the crowd cheered.

“Fuck!” Zabuza shouted indignantly, and continued his song with a hurried, gravelly voice.

Suddenly Hinata started snorting with laughter. "I know this song; my dad loves it!"

"This is our song."

They turned to a pretty man with long black hair and a wan smile sitting near them at the bar.

"It is? That's sweet.” She gently reached out to shake his hand. “I’m Hinata, this is Tenten.”

“Haku,” He nodded with a dreamy look in his eyes, "This was the first song we ever made love to."

“Oh...really?” Hinata commented politely, struggling to keep the uncomfortable sense of foreboding out of her tone.

“We met at Masters and Slaves in California, before they went all prudish and added all those rules,” He said with contempt. “Anyway, that’s why we came here! This state's’ scene is way better. The clubs really aren’t afraid to push the limits.”

Tenten snorted in a barely withheld snicker and Hinata's face warped from regret to horror. 

With all the awkward gracelessness of a giraffe in roller skates, Hinata said nothing but turned slowly away from the misty eyed stranger to face Sakura and Ino.

”Oh my god you guys,” Tenten murmured, “That’s totally a BDSM group!”

"Ahh! I totally just pictured them having sex!" Hinata whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly. “Ahh! Kinky sex!”

Ino exploding into laughter, "Oh god, Hinata!!"

"I know, I know! It was terrible!"

Tenten slapped the bar, "Admit it Hinata, you're ALL perv!"

"It's true! Damn my eyes, it's true!" she wailed theatrically, albeit quietly, collapsing into giggles on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura for her part nudged her playfully, “It's ok Hinata, we support you and your kinks! This is evidently a great state for those.” This only made Hinata giggle harder.

On the stage, Zabuza was standing, singing with vigorous enthusiasm. 

"Well girls will be boys and boys will be girls, it’s a mixed up muddled shook up world except for Lola, lo-lo-lo-la."

"As freaky as that is, I do like this song." Ino commented. "Jesus, that guy is scary looking."

"I'd never ever kissed a woman before, but Lola smiled and took me by the hand she said dear boy I'm gonna make you a man!"

Sakura coughed loudly, "Wow...Hinata you said your dad likes this song?"

"He loves this song." Then she shuddered, “Why do people think I wanna know about their sex lives! Is it my face?”

Sakura ignored the Hyuuga’s lament, "No judgment, but...thats fantastic."

"Right? I always thought that family was so..stiff. Except you Hina, and we mean it in the best possible way," Tenten said, putting a hand on Hinata's knee. "My grandparents can be pretty stiff too, but ya love em!"

Hinata shrugged with a smile, unoffended but still concerned about the forwardness of strangers.

"You don't seem to mind Neji all that much either, Tenten." Ino waggled her eyebrows.

Tenten's’ mouth opened and closed like a fish, "Ino!"

"Ha! You can't even deny it!"

"Shut up," Tenten grumbled, sulking and sipping her wine. She pulled out her phone and busied herself in answering texts.

"Ino! Get on up here!" Kankuro summoned from across the room. "Gaara, you're on deck!"

"I guess you're off the hook for now," she teased Tenten as she got off her stool.

Kankuro held a hand out to help her up, and unexpectedly pulled her into a hug. He chuckled at her startled expression, "That's from Temari, it sound like you could use it."

Embarrassed, Ino tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Um, thanks."

He patted her back, "Have fun!"

She grinned nervously as she waited for the words to appear on the small screen before her. She'd picked the best 'screw you' song she could think of on the spot, but now that she was relaxing into the evening she wasn't sure she had the right energy to make it fun. Her eyes flickered over the crowd and fell upon Sakura, who was taking a sip of her wine and laughing prettily at something Hinata said. When the music started, she turned to the stage and locked her emerald gaze onto Ino. Her stomach twisted with nervousness under the unwavering stare.

"It's funny how I find myself...In love with you.  
If I could buy my reasoning, I'd pay to lose, One half won't do.  
I've asked myself, How much do you, uh commit yourself?"

She closed her eyes and shook out her hair playfully, singing.

"Ooh it's my life! Don't you forget!"

\---


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover between friends becomes something more between lovers. This chapter is 18+

Tenten smiled down at her phone before sliding it into her back pocket. “Looks like Hinata and I are heading out to meet up with the guys at that sketchy 24hr diner next to campus, you two wanna come?”

Ino scratched the back of her neck and looked down. Her heart sank at the thought of losing such good company, but she was pretty wiped out. Feeling considerably sober, she replied, “You know, I actually think I’m gonna head back to my place.”

Beside her, Sakura yawned. “Man, me too. I came straight over from the hospital tonight.”

Shyly she cast a glance over to Sakura. “Would you wanna come back with me?”

Her green eyes grew bright, “I guess I could come over for at least a while.” She linked arms with her friend, and rested her head on Ino’s shoulder. “I’ve missed going out like this with you.”

“Yeesh, get a room!” Tenten shouted at them with a wink.

Laughing, Ino nuzzled her nose into Sakura’s hair. “Sakura you’re my best friend. I loooooove yooou.”

Tenten pretended to gag but Hinata reached out and took Ino’s hand. “I think it's sweet.” She gave it a squeeze. “Really.”

Feeling silly with her friends, Ino kissed the Hinata’s knuckles. “Thanks Hina, I’m glad someone can appreciate special bonds.”

“You guys can’t get all gay without me, I’m getting jealous over here.” Tenten pulled them into a tight hug as they each said their goodbyes.

As they dropped off their payment and tip, Temari handed Ino a note. “Thanks girls, you made my night. Come back anytime.” She grinned ear to ear.

Thinking it was a receipt, Ino pocketed the words, ‘You make me laugh. If you don’t figure things out tonight, let’s hang out.’ without hesitation. 

Tenten and Hinata watched as Ino and Sakura left arm in arm. Tenten nudged her friend, “Tell me Hina, do you think those two are gay for each other?”

Hinata blushed and stammered. “Why do you a-always ask such inappropriate things!”

But Tenten only folded her arms across her blouse and raised one immaculately shaped eyebrow. “Hinata.”

She hung her head in defeat. “Y-yes. They’re in g-gay love.”

At that, Tenten burst into a fit of loud laughter. “Because I love hearing you say things like Gay Love. Come on.”

\---

“Please tell me you still have that mix tape in here, “ Sakura said as she climbed into Ino’s black 2008 Honda Civic, digging around the center console.

Ino slapped her hands away, “Calm down, it's still in the player. Put your seatbelt on.”

Sakura made a mocking face at Ino as she buckled herself in. She hummed as the music started and relaxed into her seat, taking in the lights of the great city as they rushed past her. The rain hadn’t let up much, but it didn’t stop clusters of people from huddling together under small canopies to share cigarettes. “I love this band. You know, I only listen to them when I’m around you.”

“Really? Whys that?” Ino asked, not taking her eyes from the road.

Sakura shrugged, even though she knew Ino wasn’t watching. “I don’t have any of their stuff.”

“I’ll send you this CD, I know how much you love it. In fact, this song kinda reminds me of you.” Ino added almost timidly as she turned up the volume.

Sakura smiled, “I love it when that happens! Why does it remind you of me?”

Ino hit the back button on the player, “Listen to the opening part. I know it's a cover, but I really like it.”

“Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air,  
I know I can count on you.  
Sometimes I feel like saying ‘Lord I just don’t care’  
But you’ve got the love I need to see me through.”

Ino tried to concentrate on driving, but she was anxious to see how her friend would respond. As the song continued, Sakura began to laugh.

Ino looked at her, concerned. “I mean, I know it's a love song and all but I didn’t think it would be that weird.”

“Ino!” She laughed, “You know this song is about God, right?

Ino furrowed her brow. “No way. Really?”

“Yes! God! What’s wrong with you?”

Ino made a noise of indignation. “I’m bad at understand pop music, so what. I have plenty of other talents!”

That only made Sakura guffaw. “Like having zero gaydar?” (“That was ONE TIME!”) Gosh, what’s wrong with our taste in music? I still have mix a tape from when we were kids that has Abba and Brody Dalle on it.”

Ino cringed, “How did we ever think that was a good idea?”

“It was the 90s. Lost of other kids were making equally terrible musical choices.”

“Sometimes I still feel like I’m making terrible musical choices.”

Sakura chuckled, “At least you can take comfort with this CD. Florence and the Machine is good music.”

Ino nodded emphatically as she found a place to park her car underneath the protection of a tree. She regarded the thick drops of rain that fell sporadic and heavy on the windshield, “This is as close as I’ll be able to get tonight.”

“Can we bring the CD with us?” Sakura asked.

Ino smirked, “I don’t think I have a player in my apartment. But don’t worry, I have all their stuff on my computer.”

Together they ran up the street through the rain, holding jackets above their heads while Ino unlocked the gate to the complex. Giggling like children, they made their way up the covered stairs into Ino’s apartment, where she grabbed some beer from the fridge.

“Make yourself at home.”

Sakura trailed in behind her, taking in the apartment. “It's so much more spacious now that he doesn’t have that desk in the corner, and that huge office chair.”

Ino smiled. It had been feeling pretty empty to her. “I was thinking of moving the big comfy chair out of my room and bringing it out here. What would you think about like, a reading nook or something?”

Sakura examined the corner, considering. “You know, that would totally work.”

Ino smiled at her. “Beer?”

“Thanks!”

She went to the couch and switched on the TV. Together they watched a Louis CK special on Comedy Central, enjoying the hour and a half presentation. They laughed and ran commentary until it ended, leaving an Amy Schumer short to follow the commercial. Ino had shut it off and pulled Florence and the Machine up on her spotify.

“You should sleep over,” Ino said as she finished another beer. “Just like when we were kids. Your place is too far away, and it's raining.”

Sakura smiled. It drew her cheeks up into soft, sweet hills. “Are you sure I wouldn’t be putting you out? I don't want to make a fuss.”

Ino tentatively reached out and glided her fingertips over her friend's hand. “I kinda want you to stay.” She gave it a small squeeze. “It's been pretty lonely in here since I kicked him out. Which isn’t to say that I miss him, but...truthfully?” She looked away from her friend and down into her glass. “For all the time we spent together, I don’t really feel like I’ve lost much. Like there was no real companionship.” Then she gazed at Sakura once again and chuckled softly, “It's funny, one night with you makes me feel more whole than a week with him. You’re so special to me, Sakura.”

“Ino,” Sakura's voice was gentle and genuine. “You’re my favorite person. Come here.”

She drew Ino into a hug.

Ino held tightly onto her pink-haired companion and the blush of warmth that spread through her body had little to do with alcohol. How many times had she embraced her ex on this couch? It had never felt like this; His shoulders had been wide, his chest broad and curved in much different places. His skin was rough with course hair and weather damage, and he was so rarely clean shaven she had consciously formed the habit of tilting away from the scratchy stubble.

Sakura’s skin was so unbelievably soft. Ino’s arms were able to fit tightly around her modest chest, her petite waist. The curve of her body was much smaller and comfortable. She smelled like shampoo and rain and Sakura. It was so satisfying being able to hold someone flush against her. Her heart thumped quickly in her breast.

Sakura kissed her on the cheek and slouched back onto the couch. Ino sank down beside her, their foreheads almost touching. They sat like that, listening as the songs played sweet and low.

With a sip of her beer, Ino stood. "What was the band that Sai guy was telling us about? Was it the Yeah Yeah Yeahs?"

Sakura played with the ends of her hair. "I think that was the name. I liked that song Temari did."

Ino nodded. "Me too. I'm gonna add them to the playlist." She knelt at the computer and added Maps to play next.

She sat back down next to her companion as the guitar strummed.

"Let me know if you don't like it, I'll skip it."

Sakura nodded lazily against the couch, head sliding closer to Ino.

"Pack up  
I'm straight  
Enough  
Oh say say say  
Oh say say say"

Something melancholy about the music pushed Ino a little closer to her friend, feeling something she couldn’t quite name. It was growing heavy in her chest, pushing against her lungs and threatening to bubble into a problem. Her heart beat even faster.

"Wait,  
They don't love you like I love you  
Wait,  
They don't love you like I love you  
Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!  
They don't love you like I love you..."

Ino’s heart ached. She had missed her friend so much. She reached out and laced her fingers with Sakura’s, who looked up at Ino.

"You know I care about you, right? More than anybody."

"Yeah." It came out soft as a whisper.

Ino licked her lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

Sakura’s breath caught, but she nodded.

Shakily Ino started to lean down towards her, but Sakura moved to meet Ino’s lips with hers.

Heat burned through Ino's cheeks and chest at the feeling.

'I love you,' Supplied a very quiet selection of Ino’s mind as she pressed her lips to Sakura’s again and again, cupping Sakura’s cheek. Her hand fit so well, fingertips barely brushing Sakura’s ear.

'Of course I love her, she's my best friend.' 

They parted, returning to their slouching position, as if nothing uncommon had taken place. Ino’s body was flooded with emotion, unwilling to pick a side as it walked the line between best friends and lovers.

Together they sat in the once again amiable silence, Ino could feel Sakura’s breath as it glided lightly over her shoulder.

‘She's just my friend. Going farther would be stupid, I could never risk my best friend.‘

"Wanna go to bed?"

‘Fuck, that came out wrong.’

But Sakura smiled. "Yeah."

She stood. Hand still in hers, she lead Ino to the bedroom where the older of the two pulled nightclothes from a drawer.

Ino handed the night shirt and a pair of gray shorts to Sakura. “I’ve got a spare toothbrush in the bathroom somewhere, unless to want to wait till the morning. "

Sakura shrugged off her clothes. "Sure."

Ino redressed herself for sleep and pulled back the sheet, sliding into the bed. When Sakura returned from the bathroom, Ino couldn’t suppress a shiver as the blankets were lifted. "Damn its cold."

"Come 'ere then!"

Ino's heart throbbed at Sakura's offer, something it never used to do, but she scooted over to her anyway. Ignoring her racing pulse, she found her friend's outstretched arms in the darkness and easily fit to her body, tangling their legs. She tried to ignore the heat pooling between her legs at the proximity to Sakura’s thigh.

She felt her face redden when their chests pressed together, and Sakura stroked Ino's hair, pulling her closer.

"Ino?"

Looking up into the face of her friend, Sakura laid a hand on one of Ino’s hot cheeks.

‘This is OK. Friends do this. Just friends.’ Ino reassured herself as Sakura inched closer and closer till their lips hovered sensually close.

Tentatively Ino moved her hand to rest on Sakura's hip, sliding it up to her waist and back. Her nightshirt rustled up and Sakura's skin was silky and warm.

"Mm, don't stop."

Ino never wanted to stop, the feeling Sakura’s breath softly against her face. she swallowed, moving her hand from stroking Sakura's side, sliding it farther up her back, leaning her body even closer to trace Sakura's spine and massage gentle circles into the firm muscles there. Sakura hummed in appreciation.

Encouraged, Ino withdrew her hand from the cotton t-shirt and tenderly ran her fingers back and forth across Sakura's collarbone, enjoying the feel and closeness.

Softly she wrapped her hand around the back of Sakura's neck, slowly leaning down and placing a kiss on her throat.

Sakura pulled out of Ino’s grip to tilt up her chin and kiss her passionately. Ino softly groaned into the kiss, the heat almost overwhelming.

Somewhere in a deep and quiet part of Ino, a wall of resolve crumbled. It had held itself strong for years, but a crack had formed with her latest breakup. Wave after wave of liquor and beer had worn away its structural soundness so that when Sakura kissed her, it could hold strong no more. Out came years of pent up 'more than friends' feelings. Out came confusing dreams, out came denial, strange hopes and a bond stronger than she had ever acknowledged. Here in this bed, Ino let go.

She held her body tight against Sakura as they writhed together. Hungrily they kissed, pawing and squeezing and scratching at each others bodies with lust.

Sakura rolled on top of Ino for dominance, rising up and grinding her hips down sensually on Ino’s thigh, desire making her confident.

"Ino, I want you so bad," she moaned as she tossed her hair back, unaware of how beautiful she looked in the dim lighting of lamppost outside the window, unabashed at how it sounded to admit.

As she hurriedly helped Sakura out of her shirt, the other girl lifted her arms and Ino noticed how her small breasts were almost completely disguised as pectorals till she lowered her arms again. They filled out once more, the perfect nipples highlighting her beautiful chest. Her own breasts were more full in Sakura's hands, though not by much.

Ino had seen her naked before, even compared chests in high school, but tonight all she wanted was to feel them against hers.

Quickly she pressed herself to Sakura again, kissing her roughly. Sakura grinned into the kiss and yanked up Ino's shirt so she could touch the tender area. Her smile grew wider when Ino gasped as Sakura held her breast, running a thumb across the pert nipple.

"God you are so beautiful," Ino whispered, rolling with Sakura until the she was on bottom once more.

Ino lowered her mouth to Sakura's breasts, teasing out moans and gasps and words of encouragement.

Gently she slid down towards Sakura's hips, kissing and stroking in all the places men had missed on her body before. She fulfilled her own desires onto Sakura’s soft body, every kiss and lick and nip that Ino craved was bestowed onto beautiful woman that lay before her. Sakura matched Ino’s nervousness with her gasping and croaking moans at every stimulation. Ino took her time savoring every bit of skin she felt, her heart beating erratically with powerful emotion. She sweetly nuzzled her face into Sakura’s stomach and her chest burned at the tender intimacy. 

'I love you,' ran through her mind. Driven downward by the passion and desire to see how deep Sakura's trust in her would go, she let her chin be tickled by soft curls. Sakura gasped as Ino adjusted her position, settling herself lower between Sakura’s legs. Inos’ breath hitched as she lifted one of Sakura's knees, resting it on her shoulder and placing gentle kisses on the sensitive skin. The kisses trailed down to rest Ino’s face between Sakura’s thighs.

Resting weight on her elbows, arms wound around Sakura’s legs to grip her hips, Ino faced the most intimate part of her best friend. She leaned in, her uneven breath caressing the hot skin. Tentatively she placed a slow kiss to Sakura’s lips, and the other girl groaned and a hand flung to tightly tangle itself with Ino’s. Ino squeezed back and traded a kiss for a lengthy lick of Sakura’s clit.

"Ino, yes!" Sakura whispered through the darkness.

Encouraged and aroused, Ino licked again. It tasted sweet and tangy, sticky but not thick like semen. She strained to remember the best oral sex she'd received and what she liked the most. Ino flattened her tongue and slowly danced it around Sakura's clit in soft circles.

Sakura moaned loudly with pleasure, "Ino!"

Ino hummed in pleasure against Sakura, who suddenly pulled Ino's face up by the cheeks to face hers.

Surprised, Ino searched Sakura’s face for any discomfort. "Sakura? Do you need me to stop?"

"No, I just," she bit her lip and looked away, "Is it okay?"

Confused, Ino tilted her head to the side. This was such a different side of the confident woman who had been riding her thigh moments ago. "Is what okay?"

"Um," Sakura's face was flushed pink with arousal, and grew darker. "Me. Do I...taste okay? You can stop if I don't..."

Touched by the insecurity of her friend, an urge gripped Ino. She didn't answer, but lowered her head again. Keeping her blue eyes locked with Sakura’s, she darted her tongue out across Sakura's’ vag. Sakura's eyes widened but her breath hitched and she tossed her head backwards onto the pillows in ecstasy. Enjoying the reaction, Ino continued.

"You know, I'm usually a very selfish lover," Ino whispered between licks. "But right now, I just want to make you feel good."

"You make me feel so good," was Sakura’s immediate and rushed response as she once again tangled her fingers with Ino’s. Ino buried herself in Sakura, licking and moaning and gently sucking, fulfilling new fantasies.

‘I love you.’

After hearing Sakura's breathing become more and more ragged, she gave one final lick and pulled her lips away. Sakura moaned at the loss of such intense heat as Ino disentangled their hands to slide it across Sakura's’ hips and down to her entrance. Sakura propped herself up on her elbows to watch what Ino was doing.

Lazily, Ino rubbed fingers gently against Sakura’s wetness. Sakura fisted the sheets, face burning with pleasure. Ino kissed a thigh as she gently pushed a dainty and curious finger into Sakura, who was watching Ino stare at her. They held each other's gaze as Ino’s finger slid in and out of Sakura's tight, wet heat, fucking her. Sakura’s heart beat so hard it was almost painful as the eroticism of the moment gripped her. She watched Ino’s hungry eyes for as long as she could until she buckled and fell once again onto the sheets.

Finding the natural rhythm and angle that drove the most reaction from Sakura, Ino lowered her gaze from the heaving chest and once again began to lick at Sakura’s clit. When she did so, Sakura’s legs began to shake and she cried out in pleasure. 

"Ino! Yes!"

It was the best thing she had felt in her entire life. When she came, it was with such intensity her vision went white and her toes curled to the point of pain. Ino slowed to a stop as she read the reactions of her lover, the grip on her fingers spasming release.

Ino kept her two fingers inside Sakura, resting her head on her thigh, still laying between her legs. She gently placed kisses along Sakura’s soft skin.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Sakuras breathing was still ragged.

"I-I-yes," Was all she could say, before a feeling of a lacking body crept over her and she needed contact again. She opened her arms wide, "Come 'ere."

Instantly Ino crawled on top of her, hugging tight. Their chests pressed together and their breathing slowed to match.

Sakura, lying underneath, soon felt how aroused her partner was. It blossomed sweetly in her chest, restoring her courage. Sakura slid a hand between Ino’s legs, feeling just how excited she was and whispered into her friend’s ear. "What would you like?"

Ino’s breath caught in unexpected pleasure at the contact. She kissed Sakura deeply, "There is something..."

"What is it?" she breathed, turned on by her friends trepidation.

"I'm embarrassed," she breathed in a husky voice.

"You can trust me," petting soft blonde hair and rubbing soft circles with her palm.

"There's a spot sometimes, where, I feel like, if its hit just right for long enough, I think I'll cum."

"Like your g-spot?"

Ino nodded against Sakura's neck. "I just want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me till I cum."

Sakura felt a blush spread across her chest and cheeks in unabashed excitement from the dirty talk. She kissed Ino, sliding a hand down to her bosom. She cupped and kissed her way down to her to nipples. She gently teased it while she started rubbing between Ino’s legs. Listening to the moans and whispered pleasures Ino gave, she slid herself into the blonde.

“Oh! More!” Ino moaned as Sakura’s finger moved inside her. She added another finger and found the spot that had Ino gasping for air.

‘I love you.’

Sakura licked around her nipple, teasing, before finally placing a hard suck. She ran her tongue back and forth across the bud while she went deeper inside her partner. She balanced on one elbow while she teased the other breast with her free hand, stimulating Ino with all that she had.

Breath ragged, hips bucking involuntarily onto the fingers, she felt herself drawing close. 

“Don’t stop, I’m- Ah!” Ino cried as the euphoria of climax gripped her. She grabbed Sakura’s arm to stop her motions as she rode out her orgasm. Her thighs convulsed as her body peaked with pleasure and left her feeling high and tingly.

"I love you," she whispered as a tear from the exertion and emotional rush escaped her glassy eyes and trailed down her cheek. Sakura covered Ino with her body, holding the other woman securely and placing gentle kisses to her mouth and cheeks and shoulders. Together they lay in the afterglow as their bodies began returning to homeostasis after being flushed with sexual energy.

Sakura retrieved her shirt and lay with her back to Ino, pulling Ino by the hand to fit against her back. The blonde tugged her hand away to slide up her shirt and rest comfortingly on Sakura's bare breast.

Sakura sighed at the contact.

"Do you know what this means?"

Ino shook her head against Sakura's neck, nuzzling into her hair. After tonight, she didn't care what it meant. She was too drunk off affection to worry.

Sakura laced her fingers with Inos atop her breast. "It means you’re mine, okay? And usually I'd never say that after one night but...I think we can say this is special."

Ino smiled and hummed her consent.

Sakura gave her hand another squeeze and whispered, "I love you too, Ino. I always have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing this with me! And thanks to GoodMorningFlower who was my fantastic beta.  
> Remember to leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave a review if you loved it! This is one of my most popular fics but I have recieved so little feed back that I don't know what made it so special. If you tell me your favorite bits, I promise to make future stories more enjoyable (;


End file.
